Karaoke Night
by hilarryousmefics
Summary: A night out with Soul at Chupa Cabra's can't be that bad. Especially if it ends up being totally worth it.
1. Chapter 1

"Soul, I don't wanna go!" Maka yelled as she was getting dragged off of their comfortable, maroon couch

"Maka, I've heard you singing in the shower and you're really good! Karaoke Night at Chupa Cabra's will be a breeze for you!" Soul responded, desperately trying to get her out of the house. Maka really did not want to go anywhere tonight. You see this was the night that she was going to think about Soul doing unholy things with her and pleasure herself to such thoughts for she has the biggest fucking crush on her partner like DAYUM. Then an idea hit this trifling hoe in the face. This is how she was going to get Soul in her panties (A/N: and in a few other holes- I mean "places"…yeah… "places"…) Maka got up on her own two feet.

"Ok, I'll go."

"Really?!" Soul exclaimed surprised yet happy. He was trying to ask her out at Karaoke Night all week for he had the biggest fucking crush on his partner like DAYUM. Now he was steady dragging her out of the house He planned to make them an object by showing her that he could play the vocals as well as the piano (in her pussy). Then Soul felt his heart sink as Maka uttered the words,

"But on one condition."

His fuckin' retarded ass did not know that this was probably going to get him laid.

Probably.

Soul swallowed his sadness and replied,

"And that condition is?"

Maka let the Lust take over her soul and pulled herself close to him by grabbing his collar and she stated her terms.

"You are mine tonight. Mine. TONIGHT. Do you understand Soul Eater Evans?" Soul gulped and shakily replied, "Ok." Soul was surprised at his miester's lust for him. Even if it ended up being a one night stand (WITH HIS ROOMMATE THAT HE YOU KNOW LIVES WITH AND WILL SEE EVERYDAY AND NIGHT THUS MAKING THIS A MULTIPLE NIGHT STAND). Anyways, he was excited for later tonight and it was showing the bulge growing in his sweatpants. **SWEATPANTS**. Soul was trying to hide his boner but to no avail when Maka grabbed him by his dick and kissed him passionately. Soul stood there surprised and **JESUS CHRIST** HE WAS RED and just as he was starting to get into the kiss, she pulled away and whispered on his lips "Mine." Maka let go of the slight death grip she had on his nuts to go and change into something for the night on the town. Soul stood there in the ecstasy of what just happened. Lust does some crazy shit.

For the night, Maka picked out a black tube top that had two rows of silver studs down her torso and back that made her curves really POP. She also found some purple skinny jeans and ha pair of black and white swirl knee high boots with cute angel wing decals that fanned out on the top. She took down her pigtails and brushed her bangs to swoop to the side, put on some mascara and pink lip gloss. Maka was a very pretty girl without makeup and didn't require much to look like an absolutely flawless bitch. She did a quick runway in front of her mirror, grabbed her purse, and walked out her bedroom door. She looked across the living room to see Soul all dressed up and ready to go. He was wearing some black high tops, blue skinny jeans (to hide any boners he might get over Maka through the night), a black V-neck with some intricate designs on it, a white/gray/red short sleeve button up that remained unbuttoned, and a signature black headband. They looked directly at each other, stared, and turned red (like the white people that they are).

"You look good." Maka said. What she really wanted to say was "God you look so fuckable right now." Or "Take me right here." But she didn't.

"You look stunning." Soul managed to shake out. What he really wanted to say was "Those clothes would look so much better on the floor" or "We're fucking. Right here, right now." But he didn't.

Resisting the urges to rip each other's clothes off right there, they grabbed each other's hand went out the door for their night on the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy fucking BAJESUS this chapter is7x longer that the first chapter. It is full of songs that are in fact real so make sure that you check them out so that I don't get sued. Ok enough with this on to the story

* * *

Chapter 2:

Maka Shuts It The **Fuck** Down!

Kid's "Secret" is a real Drag?

Soul and Maka pulled up to Chupa Cabra's to see all of their friends waiting for them at the front door.

"Oh hey Soul! Looks like you brought the party starter!" exclaimed Tsubaki.

"What do you mean party starter? Soul?! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?!"

"You are…kind of…up…first…"

"Soul, WHAT THE FUCK?! Why the fuc-"

Soul cut her off with a kiss. He pulled away and whispered "Don't worry I know you'll do amazing." She calmed down nearly instantly while on the flip side, all of their friends were whooping and getting all ratchet just because of little smooch.

"Ooooooh looks like somebody got the girl." stated Liz.

"OH MY GOD OUR SHIP IS SAILING. OUR SHIP IS SAILING PATTY! LOOK!" screamed Tsubaki. Patty turned around from talking to a blonde girl about that was not much taller than her to see Soul's arm around Maka's shoulder. Patty then proceeds to lose control of every bodily function that her body can perform.

"YES! I KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" Patty yelled enthusiastically.

Soul and Maka just look at their friends and went crimson. Patty and Tsubaki were hugging each other jumping up and down.

"Hold up girls, I just HAVE to see this" said the blonde girl.

"Oh SHIT, Maka gettin' it in!" Said the blonde giving an approving thumbs up to both Soul and Maka.

Then Maka's emerald eyes and the blonde girl's golden eyes met and locked and Maka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"KID?!"

Kid was in full drag. he had a Black bottom and white top cocktail dress That had black, flowery, ruffles on the left shoulder that came down halfway across her torso. She also had some black, high heel, boots that had a gold toe and three large gold studs protruding from the top of the golden part of the boots. The rest of the boots were peppered in small black studs except for the heel.

"How did you not know it was me and by the way, in drag, it's Stella." Kid replied.

"No one told me you were a drag queen." Maka eyed angrily at her friends.

"America's reining Drag Super Star." finished Stella.

"I thought you had to be 21 to get on the show!"

"RuPaul is a 3-star meister and knows that age restrictions don't apply to members of Spartoi where ever another Meister is present." _"We ARE GETTING __**FUCKED UP**__ TONIGHT!" Maka thought._

"Looks like I've got some catching up to do. Soul, you're watching it with me." Maka grabbed Soul's hand.

"Do I really have to?" Soul sputtered? He tried to sound like he didn't want to watch it and succeeded, yet behind closed doors, their apartment door specifically; he loved a good Drag Race. The only person who knew that top secret information was Maka. She knows him better than anyone on the planet. Better than his own parents who wire massive amounts of money as an incentive to come back home. But why in the fuck would he do that? He was out in Nevada, with the girl he truly loves and "making" that paper, that bank, that green shit, having **STACKS on deck**; living the way most people only dream of.

"Well let's cut the bullshit and get this party started!" Kid yelled in his girl voice.

Soul, Maka, Kid (for as long as Kid remains in drag, Stella Skulls), Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star (who is surprisingly quiet tonight) go inside Chupa Cabra's to see Kilik, Havar, Kim, Jacqueline, and Ox waiting by the bar with their cocktails.

"I see you guys are enjoying not having age restrictions." started Stella.

"It's going over quite well with me!" Kilik spoke after taking a sip of his watermelon daiquiri. Ox, who was already drunk off of one shot of patrón, stumbled over to Stella.

"*hic* thanks Stella for *hic* convincing your dad to *hic* let Spartoi Members Drink!"

"Sorry Stella. Let me get this." Kim muttered some words that sounded like a spell and kissed Ox. Ox proceeded to go a new shade of red that hasn't even been named yet. After they pulled apart, Ox's basic motor skills returned. He could speak properly. He had a nosebleed. Wait. A nosebleed?!

"Dammit Ox! You are so easily aroused! Now I have to clean up all of that blood!"

"Now what all of our drag racers have been waiting for!" The DJ yelled on the microphone

Maka was surprised to see all of her straight friends turn towards the stage. The only one whose sexuality was in question at the moment was Stella.

"Our reining drag super star, Stella Skuuuuullllls!" The DJ called out. The whole place went ballistic.

"Well that's my queue!" Stella ran up to the stage.

"Break a leg, Bitch!" All of the other members of Spartoi yelled.

Stella was up on stage.

"so you all know I can sing right?" Stella asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled back.

"Well that's what I'm doing tonight for all of my fans here! DJ! Hit it!" And with that the crowd goes crazy to the intro of Glamazon by RuPaul.

Then Stella Belts out the words to the song.

**Stella:**

**Everybody wants her**

**Miss sexy in the city**

**She's on the prowl **

**She rock this town**

**Who's that girl**

**A fly, ferocious lady**

**Get up and dance **

**Get up, get up and**

Maka was awestruck to hear Kid sing like that. She never knew that he could blow like that and could dance like that, especially with a girl's voice and a girl's body.

**Stella:**

**Sashay, Shantay**

**Panther on the runway**

**Do it, do it oh~**

**All the girls say**

**Sashay, Shantay**

**Panther on the runway**

**Do it, do it oh~**

**All the Boys say**

Stella pointed the microphone out to the crowd and they respond with the next lyric.

**Crowd:**

** Welcome to the jungle~**

**Stella:**

**She's so wild **

**So animal~**

**She gonna work that sexy body**

**So sexual~**

**She's like a female phenomenon**

**She's a glamazon **

**Female phenomenon~**

**Glamazon-on-on-on**

**She's so wild **

**So animal~**

**She gonna work that sexy body**

**So sexual~**

**She's like a female phenomenon**

**She's a glamazon **

**Female phenomenon~**

**Glamazon-on-on-on**

Stella was swinging and dancing and bumping her hips; now the whole crowd knew why she was America's Next drag superstar.

**Stella:**

**Nobody Do it like her**

**She takin' names and kickin'**

**Ask You shall receive**

**What do you need**

**It's all right**

**It's all about the body**

**Tonight's the night**

**Get up, get up and**

"damn Kid can dance in those heels!" Maka admitted.

"I know! I didn't think that it was possible for a guy to walk in heels let alone DANCE in them!" Soul lied. He's stomped it out in Maka's heels before. She was there. Making it rain as he did so.

**Stella:**

**Sashay, Shantay**

**Panther on the runway**

**Do it, do it oh~**

**All the girls say**

**Sashay, Shantay**

**Panther on the runway**

**Do it, do it oh~**

**All the Boys say**

Stella points the microphone back out to the crowd for them to sing the next lyric.

**Crowd: **

**Welcome to the jungle~**

**Stella:**

**She's so wild **

**So animal~**

**She gonna work that sexy body**

**So sexual~**

**She's like a female phenomenon**

**She's a glamazon **

**Female phenomenon~**

**Glamazon-on-on-on**

**She's so wild **

**So animal~**

**She gonna work that sexy body**

**So sexual~**

**She's like a female phenomenon**

**She's a glamazon **

**Female phenomenon~**

**Glamazon-on-on-on**

"Hold up, hold up, hold up." Stella announced while the instrumental to the song dulled down to background music. "Do you guys think you could help me with this next part?"

The crowd yelled 'yeah!' in reply.

"ok let's go! DJ! Turn that shit back up!"

The DJ complied and turned that shit back up.

**Everybody:**

**Ladyboys and girls**

**And those who dream to rule the world**

**Smoky eyes, Cherry lips, Stilettos on**

**Now break it down**

**Oh~ oh, oh, oh**

**Oh~ She's a Glamazon **

**Oh~ oh, oh, oh**

**Oh~ She's a Glamazon **

**(get up and)**

**Sashay, Shantay**

**Panther on the runway**

**Do it, do it oh~**

**All the girls say**

**Sashay, Shantay**

**Panther on the runway**

**Do it, do it oh~**

**All the Boys say**

**Crowd:**

**She's so bloody tall!**

**Stella:**

**She's so wild **

**So animal~**

**She gonna work that sexy body**

**So sexual~**

**She's like a female phenomenon**

**She's a glamazon **

**Female phenomenon~**

**Glamazon-on-on-on**

**She's so wild **

**So animal~**

**She gonna work that sexy body**

**So sexual~**

**She's like a female phenomenon**

**She's a glamazon **

**Female phenomenon~**

**Glamazon-on-on-on**

At the end of the song, Stella struck a pose that screamed "I came to Werk". The whole place was jumping after that. Chupa Cabra's went fucking fruit cake.

"And with that" Stella started, "let Karaoke Night begin!"

Liz and a rather muscly homosexual helped Stella off of the stage. The DJ took it from there.

"SO first up for Karaoke night we have a two star meister from the DWMA, Maka Albarn!"

Maka seriously looked like she was gonna shit her nice, purple pants. She then continued to down that shot of Patrón she had been baby sipping the entire time Stella was performing and one more after that so she wouldn't murder anyone for singing her up for the first slot or be extremely nervous up on that stage.

"Don't worry Maka, you will do fine." Soul's words echoed in Maka's head. All of her nerves melted and she was ready to throw down.

As Maka walked up the steps of the stage, the crow was clapping and cheering her name. All of this just made it easier for her to not disappoint the crowd that she would soon be singing in front of. Even through all of this cheering, the only cheering that mattered to her was Soul's cheering (which she could single out from the rest of the crowd, no Soul Perception necessary).

Maka's P.O.V

I'm up on the stage and my heart is racing. The Patrón is starting to wear off so I have got to pick a song now or I will seriously puke in front of everyone including my bitch for the night, Soul. Not a good look when I'm trying to get laid. God I was so lucky that they had KPop artists in the karaoke machine. Most of those songs I knew by heart and after Kid-I mean-Stella's performance, I don't think that I have the balls that she has to do RuPaul justice. but NITHER Kpop or RuPaul screamed "Sing me" to me. I picked Get Me Bodied by Beyoncé. An even bigger order to fill. I take a take a stance as the intro played and then the beat kicks in. I don't know what came over me but I felt my hips swaying in tune with the music. I wondered if this is what that "feeling the music" stuff Soul was talking about this whole time. I didn't have much time to wonder for it was time to sing.

**Maka:**

**Mission one, I'ma put this on**

**When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some, hey**

**Mission two, gotta make that call**

**Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song, hey**

**Mission three, got my three best friends**

**Like we do it all the time we could do it again, hey**

**Mission four, got the vintage Rolls**

**Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door**

When I sang the lyrics 'got my three best friends', I pointed to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty respectively. I watched them cheer when I did that but Soul looked a little sad when I didn't point at him. He should have known that by default, he was my best friend…and boyfriend/bitch.

**Maka:**

**I ain't worried doin' me tonight, a little sweat ain't never hurt nobody**

**Why I'm standin' on the wall, I was wantin', might get me bodied**

**Get me bodied, get me bodied, get me bodied, get me bodied**

**Want my body, won't you get me bodied**

**You want my body, won't you get me bodied, (hey!)**

**Can you get me bodied, I wanna be myself tonight**

**Can you get me bodied, I wanna be myself tonight**

**Won't you sing my body? I want to let it out tonight**

**Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight**

I'm still "feeling the music" per say and it feels amazing! My hips moving and rolling, my legs kicking out to the beat (I'm surprised that my heels haven't broken yet), and the singing! This is like being high I swear! Not that I know what that feels like or anything heh, heh, heh…

**Maka:**

**Mission five, skip to the front of the line**

**Let me fix my hair up 'fore I go inside, (hey!)**

**Mission six, gotta check these chicks**

**'Cuz you know they gon' block when I take these flicks, (hey!)**

I saw some black haired bimbo-slut-WHORE trying to grind up on MY man. I swear I sang this part directly to her bitch ass.

**Maka:**

**Mission seven, gotta make my rounds**

**Givin' eyes to the guys now I think I found him, hey**

**Mission eight, now we conversate**

**And we can skip small talk let's get right to the chase, (hey!)**

These lyrics were sung to the knight with hair that rivaled cocaine for color (Google Images What can I say?) (A/N: I was so tired of 'snow' and 'stark white' being used as descriptions for Soul's hair so instead of using those, I used cocaine!) for resisting the **BRUNETTE CUNT'S** advances during my performance

**Maka:**

**I ain't worried doin' me tonight, a little sweat ain't never hurt nobody**

**Why I'm standin' on the wall, I was wantin', might get me bodied**

**Get me bodied, get me bodied, get me bodied, get me bodied**

**Want my body, won't you get me bodied**

**You want my body, won't you get me bodied, hey**

**You should see my body**

**I gotta know enough to know if you can get me bodied**

**I'm kinda tight, I'm feelin' right enough to see somebody**

**I wanna let it off tonight**

**Wanna dance, wanna party wanna be myself tonight**

**Can you get me bodied, I wanna be myself tonight**

**Can you get me bodied, I wanna be myself tonight**

**Won't you sing my body? I want to let it out tonight**

**Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, me bodied**

"This is a ballsy move" ECHOED IN MY HEAD WHEN I WALKED OUT INTO THE AUDIENCE FOR THE SAKE OF THE PERFORMANCE. I walked straight towards Soul. I thought that for fighting the little shithead away, I would give him a _special_ dance.

**Baby, all I want is to let it go, ain't no worries, no**

**We can dance all night, get me bodied**

**That means come closer to me while we grind to the beat**

**And your body's touchin' my body**

Soul seemed surprised that I could grind. Shit I'm pretty sure that everyone was surprised that I, Maka Albarn, the sheltered, innocent, fucking BOOKWORM knows how to roll her ass into a guy's crotch. The ass rolling aside, I was surprised that Soul knew how to grind with himself being a classical music player and all.

**Maka:**

**All I need is to let it be, ain't no worry, no**

**Boy, dance with me, feel my body**

**But just come closer to me while we grind to the beat**

**With your body touchin' my body**

We repeated, or better yet, continued the grinding action and I could feel something hard. Yes something was definitely getting harder in Soul's pants.

**Get somebody**

**Ain't no shame 'cuz I gotta get mine**

**I swing my hair, kick off my shoes**

**Come here boy, let me work on you**

Maka had ended up back on stage so everyone in the club could see her as she finished the song.

**I ain't worried doin' me tonight, a little sweat ain't never hurt nobody**

**Why I'm standin' on the wall, I was wantin', might get me bodied**

**Get me bodied, get me bodied, get me bodied, get me bodied**

**Want my body, won't you get me bodied**

**You want my body, won't you get me bodied, hey**

Normal P.o.v

The crowd then proceeded to once again lose their shit. These cheers just made Maka feel like she was so high that she could never, or want to for that matter, come down. She bowed to the audience with a smile that made someone's heart melt and walked towards the stairs of the stage. Soul helped her down. (A/n: How fucking chivalrous). They walked hand in hand back to their crew.

"Holy shit Maka you did great!" Black*Star yelled loud enough for the whole bar to hear.

"See? I told you that you would do fine." Soul stated. That statement earned a certain snowy haired scythe a gold rimmed purse to the cranium.

"The fuck Maka?! I gave you a compliment!" Soul said holding his head for dear life, a comical tear hanging from his bottom right eyelid and a dent in his skull.

"Bitch, if you didn't want that to happen, you wouldn't have signed me up for the first slot." Maka nearly growled.

"I'm sorry baby. It won't ever happen again." Maka couldn't stay mad at him now for he…ok let's just fuckin' face it. He was just too fucking adorable.

"Ok apology accepted. Just ask me next time. ok?"

The two words 'next time' replayed in Soul's head for what felt like an hour. She just implied that she enjoyed herself and wants to do this again. Mission accomplished. He could die right now and be happy.

"I wonder who's up ne-" Tsubaki was cut off by the DJ announcing the next performer.

"Up next, Singing Fly Away by Palmer Reed, we have the infamous Soul Eater!" The DJ announced.

"Well that answered my question." Tsubaki seemed a bit pressed because she was so RUDELY Interrupted.

Soul walked up the steps of the stage ready to pour his feelings out. As if he didn't already with all the kissy kissy goo goo shit. And well…you know…him pretty much **letting** Maka grab his balls.

Soul's P.o.V

"Nice Crowd tonight." I Thought. I grabbed the light brown acoustic guitar and started playing the melody to the song. Bitches instantly start swooning. I walked up closer to the microphone and before I began singing I something I wanted to say.

"So I would like to dedicate this performance to a special someone who has always been there for me. Yes you MY little angel, Maka AlBarn." I spoke while making eye contact with the object of my affection the whole time.

**SOUL:**

**What do you see~**

**When you close your eyes and your heart calls out for me**

**What do you say~**

**When I tell you your love could brighten the darkest day**

**I'm Falling behind~, No Surprise~**

**Cuz I've been fighting the front lines**

**But baby with time~**

**You and I, You and I**

**SOmethin' 'bout the way you call my name**

**Said I love you and You felt the same**

**Superhero come and save the day, fly away**

**Fly Away~**

**Got my mind in a crazy space**

**Wonderin' the next time I will see your face**

**Dream of you even when I'm Awake, Fly Away**

**Fly Away~**

I feel like my singing has gotten so much better now that I have someone to impress.

Normal P.O.V

"What the fuck?" Black*Star said, Mouth agape.

"What the fuck?" Tsubaki Whispered, trying to mask her new found (temporary) attraction to Soul.

"What the fuck?" Kilik seemed surprised but in a good way.

"What the fuck?" Kim Looked shocked.

"What the fuck?" Maka questioned, and GOTDAYUM, was she growing rather moist in her nether regions. Niagara Falls in that bitch forreal tho.

"What the *hic* fuck?" Ox Slurred.

"What the fuck?" Liz and Stella were staring intently

"What the fuck?" Patty giggled

"What the fuck?" Jacqueline and Havar said in unison after pretty much eating each other's face.

Soul's P.O.V

Ok so everything is going smoothly. Just don't let my voice crack. That would fucking suck.

**Soul:**

**What should I DO?**

**When I'm Scared to say I love you even though I know you feel it too?**

**As much as I do~ **

**But I don't wanna lose you so I guess I gotta make my move**

**I'm fallin' behind~, so deprived~**

**Cuz I've been tryin' to survive**

**Wonderin' Why~ you have changed my whole life~**

Talk about a high note. I didn't even think I coul make that but I did and there's no turning back now. And besides. The Audience seemed to like it considering how deep my normal speaking voice is.

**Soul:**

**SOmethin' 'bout the way you call my name**

**Said I love you and You felt the same**

**Superhero come and save the day, fly away**

**Fly Away~**

**Got my mind in a crazy space**

**Wonderin' the next time I will see your face**

**Superhero come an save the day, Fly Away**

**Fly away~**

**Got my mind in a crazy space**

**Wonderin' the next time I will see your face**

**Superhero come an save the day, Fly Away**

**Fly away~**

All these girls screaming my name. A cool guy like me is used to this kind of thing. It's like "I know I'm attractive now keep reminding me how attractive I am." So I take a bow (It's a habit I developed from my days as an Evans) and start my trek down the stage stairs.

"You get your ass back here, Eater." Said the DJ. After that, I was expecting him to turn into a kishin or something but then he put on the biggest grin he could muster.

"You are tonight's prize."

"Oh Shit." I thought.

Normal P.o.v

"Tonight's…prize?" Soul repeated.

"Yep, That's right!" The DJ then started playing the instrumental to a very popular song by the Wonder Girls. Maka's Eyes instantly Lit up.

Yes.

More.

Being.

A.

**COCKTEASE.**

"Now Who wants to compete for-"

"I want to!" Maka interrupted.

"I do too!" Said the same girl who was grinding all up on Soul during Maka's earlier performance.

"Ok looks like we've got out contestants and our prize! Newcomer MAKA Versus Reigning Champ Arianna! Who will win?!"

Arianna was a rather busty, fair skinned girl who was outfitted with a black cocktail dress and black wedges that had leopard print on the wedge. Her hair was brown and was elegantly curled with the left side of her hair braided down.

Once they were on the stage

"Now ladies, pick your weapons." There were two different kinds off microphones sitting on a table in front of them. One was the kind of microphone that you wore on your face so you could have your hands free. The other was a regular, wireless microphone.

"Well I'll be taking this" Maka said as she grabbed the ear worn microphone. Arianna mirrored her movements.

"Now," The DJ began. "Let the battle for Soul begin!"

The instrumental increased in volume.

Maka's P.O.V

"Oh this whore is going DOWN." I thought as I began the dance routine I so meticulously practiced for this Song.

**Both:**

**He is mine**

**I'm the only thing on his mind**

**He thinks about me all the time**

**He got my love one rewind~**

**MAKA:**

**Nobody treats him like I do**

**There's no party if I'm not in the booth**

**My song keeps his heart it tune like**

**Ba-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-dum-dum**

**He loves me and I love him too**

**He plays me all the night through**

**He keeps me screamin' and grinnin' I'm winnin' him over from you~**

**Singin' la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

"Just keep going with the official dance routine. And Do not punch this bitch in the face for looking at me funny." I tell myself and besides, the crowd seems to like that I took the time to learn this routine.

**Maka:**

**Every day (la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**

**He sings with me (la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**

**He knows me, He holds me, from intro to fade~**

**Cuz Soul Eater is mine**

**And girl you're wasting your time**

**He only rocks to my music, He loves the way I do it **

**All night~**

**Soul Eater is mine**

**(My baby, My, my baby, baby) Soul eater is mine~ (My baby, My, my baby, baby)**

**He only rocks to my music, He loves the way I do it **

**All night~**

**Soul Eater is mine**

I **DARE** her to top that. I fucking **DARE** her. Stank pussy bitch ain't got shit on my lyric change. And II know the crowd liked it because the moment I said his name in the song everyone got all hyped up. This still isn't what I've got locked up in the vault though. Now it's time to see what I've gotten myself into.

**Arianna:**

**Girl Please don't You even try**

**My baby keeps me by his side**

**Even though you keep givin' him the eye~**

**He don't even notice**

**Every day (la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**

**He sings with me (la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**

**He knows me, He holds me, from intro to fade~**

This is what tried to step to me?! Oh my god, when she started singing, I could have sworn the whole place made the same face that you make after you meet Excalibur! How she got the title 'reigning champ' is completely be- tits. That's how she did it. **FUCKING. TITS.**

**Both:**

**Cuz Soul Eater is mine**

**And girl you're wasting your time**

**He only rocks to my music**

**He loves the way I do it **

**All night~**

**Cuz Soul Eater is mine**

**And girl you're wasting your time**

**He only rocks to my music**

**He loves the way I do it **

**All night~**

**Soul eater (hmm~)**

**Arianna:**

**I'm what's he's listenin' to I'm blastin' through his headphones**

**It's me he fallin' in love with, yeah I got his head gone**

**He can't even answer the phone my music keeps turnin' him on**

**Ah on and on and ah-ah on and on and on**

Ok so the whore does have a talent other than sucking dick. Erotic dancing (Someone pick up the phone because I fucking called it.) and rap flow. one of those talents was rather unexpected. Welp. better give it all I've got if I wanna win my boyfriend back.

**Maka:**

**He say, she say, I say I own The "DJ"**

**Stay at the top of his charts; I am the airplay**

**Flyer than airplanes I know you hear me**

**In case you didn't le-let me reiterate **

**Let me re-,let me re-, let me reiterate**

This is when I opened that vault that was aforementioned. I started dancing all over Soul and made sure that I finished in his lap and sealed it with a peck on the cheek. There was no way in hell I was losing to her.

**Both:**

**He is mine**

**I'm the only thing on his mind**

**He thinks about me all the time**

**He got my love one rewind~**

**Arianna:**

**Cuz Soul eater is Mine**

**And girl you're wasting your time**

**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it**

**All Night~**

**Maka: **

**Cuz Soul eater is Mine**

**And girl you're wasting your time**

**He only rocks to my music He loves the way I do it**

**All Night~**

**Soul Eater is Mine**

**(My baby, My, my, my baby, Baby) Soul eater is mine~ (My baby, My, my baby, baby) **

**He only rocks to my music, He loves the way I do it **

**All night~**

**Soul Eater is mine**

After the music fades out, The DJ comes back on the mic.

Normal P.O.V

"So Soul how did you like that remix?" Asked the DJ over the chanting of Maka's name.

"I love it!" Soul answered with an approving thumbs up and a trademark grin. That same shit-eating grin that makes Maka's Knees go wobbly.

"Well on to the prize bestowing. It's pretty obvious who won here so let's give it up for Maka Albarn!"

For the umpteenth time tonight the crowd went insane as Soul walked off the Stage with his arm around Maka's waist. Arianna walked off of the stage alone. Well more like carried after a few tranquilizer darts.

The rest of the night went well. Black*Star and Tsubaki did a duet to Big Sean's A$$ Ft. Nicki Minaj. Stella performed another song by Rupaul before the night was over. Liz And Patty Sang Who Run the World By beyonce. OX nearly died from alcohol poisoning from only 3 shots of Patrón. Kilik was chilling with Kim who utterly just gave up on OX until he nearly died. Jacqueline and Havar got to third base. Soul and Maka even did that one duet that they made for Japanese class! And we can't forget all of the alcohol that was ingested. IR was around 3 A.M. when they all decided to go home or the night.


End file.
